


Some Mistakes Are Worth Making

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira chooses a different genetics professor to talk to. Erik comes to Oxford after hearing about Charles' 'varied interests' in the field of genetics. They meet at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Mistakes Are Worth Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somerwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerwrites/gifts).



> I'm not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, but I hope you enjoy it. (I'm sorry if there are any mistakes)

Erik hated parties. It was bad enough being in a bar, but it was made infinitely worse by the loud cheering that seemed to be going on every five seconds for no apparent reason. He was sitting at the bar, beer in hand, trying to think of a way to find one Charles Xavier who was mysteriously hard to find.

He turned his head to see where the noise was coming from, and then he was hit, suddenly, by a wave of pure feeling. He was frozen, rooted to the spot, eyes locked on to ones so blue that he was lost.

He was falling, drowning, flying, a rush of a thousand emotions all cascading through him at once, bursting into colour and light and beauty and _hope_ , all shining, all flowing through him and he felt whole, complete, like he had suddenly found what he never knew he was missing and it was _beautiful._ His head felt like it was splitting open, and he knew it couldn't be the alcohol because it wouldn't ever have felt like that. Like the whole world was suddenly full of colour, a world he thought he knew but in reality was so much more beautiful and full of so much more hope than he could have ever imagined. He was overwhelmed, shocked, but he felt strangely _happy._ He hadn't felt truly happy in years.

 Those blue eyes burned into his, and cut through him, right to his soul. They saw everything he saw, felt everything he felt, and they _kn_ _e_ _w_ him. They knew him better than anyone else ever had, even better than himself.

And then it was gone.

All that light, all that colour, all that hope bled out of him, and he felt cold. Empty. Lifeless. It was like losing everyone you love all at once and there was no way you could ever feel happy again. A loneliness, deep and soul crushing. And it hurt. Hurt like nothing else possibly could.

Those blue eyes turned away from him, and he could not bear it. He stood, pushing his stool out behind him and walked carefully towards a table in the corner.

The blue eyes belonged to a man. He was short, shorter than Erik but his presence still demanded attention, and there were firm muscles hidden under the white shirt and dark waistcoat.

His hair fell in dark brown waves, short, but long enough to run a hand through. His lips were bright red and glistening. Small brown freckles dotted every inch of pale skin, and danced in the warm light of the bar.

He was alone.

Erik walked over to him, heart beating hard in his chest, and came to a stop when he reached the table. Blue eyes flickered up to his, and he had to stop himself from falling back into those depths.

He took a deep breath and put his palm flat on the table, leaning toward the blue-eyed man.

"What did you do to me?" His voice was quiet and controlled, barely a whisper, but the blue eyes wavered, and Erik knew he had heard.

The man turned his head away, and swallowed thickly, before opening his mouth to speak. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know." His voice lowered dangerously, and the man took in a sharp breath of air.

“I didn't mean to. It was an accident.”

“ _What_ was an accident?” He growled, and the man flinched slightly.

“When I have been drinking – alcohol, that is- then I sometimes lose control.”

“Lose control?”

“Of my telepathy.”

Erik took in a deep breath, and then leaned back, dropping his shoulders. He moved swiftly around the table and sat on the chair opposite the blue eyed man, who was watching him, his eyes wary.

“You're a telepath? And it was an accident, what you did?”

“Yes and yes. From what I know about you I'm surprised you stayed to talk.”

“What do you know about me?”

“Everything.”

Erik growled, and clutched the man by his shirt collar, leaning across the table and glaring at the man.

“Then you know to stay out of my head.” The blue eyes didn't waver, just held a firm determination and another indescribable emotion, that Erik couldn't quite place. It could have been sympathy.

Erik let go of the man, who slumped back in his chair, and made to stand up. He was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his wrist, and he turned to face the blue eyed man.

“Please, my friend, don't go. I'll stay out of your head. I promise. Just... don't go.” His eyes were so blue, Erik thought, so blue that not even the most beautiful sapphire could compare. He let out a sigh, and sat back down again, and the man smiled widely.

“I'm Charles Xavier. Professor of Genetics and Telepath.”

“You're Charles Xavier?”

“Yes. Look, I know you came here to talk about genetics and the future of mutant kind but I am afraid that I can't help you in the way you want me to. I'm not going to help you kill a man, Erik. Killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”

“Peace was never an option.”

The blue eyed- _Charles_ , Erik reminded himself, _Charles_ _-_ sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, sitting back in his seat.

“Then I'm sorry, my friend, but I cannot help you. But I would like to know more about you.”

“I thought you said you already knew everything. I'm not a nice man, Charles.”

“Yes, well, I know what you came here to do, your name, and about Shaw. But there is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it. When you can access all of that, you will possess a power no one can match. Not even me.” His blue eyes were wide, and so blue, full of sadness, and sympathy, but also hope. “There is a spark in you, Erik. A spark that will burst into something, and it will be beautiful. You just have to know what it will burst into.”

“What if I don't want it to burst?” Charles smiled, and put his hand on Erik's.

“But it will, my friend, it will, and it can be anger, and pain, and rage, but it can also be hope, and love, Erik. It's up to you. But I can help you, if you let me. Shaw deserves to be punished, I know that, but you cannot let that spark burst into anger, Erik. You cannot kill him. Think of what we could do, together. We could make this world _safe,_ Erik. Safe for mutants and humans alike, and _you_ will be safe too. We can put Shaw behind bars, keep him in prison for life, if you will just _let me help you._ ”

“You'd do that? You'd help me?” Charles just smiled, his blue eyes shining, and Erik was lost again. Here was a man he'd only just met, who was willing to help him find a man who was almost _impossible_ to find and who was so honest, so _brilliant_ that he made Erik feel like they could do anything, if they did it together.

“Of course. You fascinate me, Erik Lehnsherr. You're a mystery.” Charles smirked at him then, his eyes sparking mischievously. “And you have a wonderful mutated MCR1 gene too. I say 'MCR1', you would say 'Auburn hair.' It's another mutation. A very groovy mutation. Mutation, right, took us from single-celled organisms to the dominant form-”

“Charles.”

“-of reproductive life on this-”

“Charles.”

“-planet. Infinite forms of variation with each-”

“ _Charles._ ”

“-generation, all through-”

“CHARLES _._ ” Charles grinned at him, and Erik smirked lazily at him from across the table. Charles' cheeks started to colour, blushing slightly. _Well this is certainly_ _not a bad development,_ Erik thought, and he started to lean forwards, his forearms resting on the table.

“Were you flirting with me, Charles?” He purred, leaning closer to Charles across the table. Charles' eyes widened and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and he was seemingly surprised when Erik's intense gaze snapped onto his mouth.

Charles swallowed, and started to lean towards Erik as well, his lips parting slightly as he drew in a breath. They were so close that Erik could feel Charles' warm breath on his face, and his gaze slipped back to Charles' eyes. His pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of blue around the edge. His lips were red, and glistening, and as they leaned closer Charles' pink tongue slid back out of his mouth, running over his lips. Erik moved his head forwards, until their lips were almost brushing, and he flicked his gaze back to Charles' mouth. Slowly, Charles titled his head slightly and leant-

“CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER!” Erik snapped his head backwards, sitting back in his chair and clearing his throat. Charles leaned back and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath and Erik looked behind him to see a furious blond woman come angrily towards them.

“What are you doing?! You can't just go missing from your own party!” She stood next to the table, glaring at Charles, her arms folded across her chest. Charles coughed and glanced quickly at Erik, and the woman turned her piercing gaze on Erik.

“And who's this?” She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him, but Erik smirked and sat back lazily in his chair.

“Erik Lehnsherr. And you are?” He held her gaze, keeping his head up, staring defiantly back at her.

“Raven Darkholme. Charles' sister. Why are you talking to my brother?”

“Raven!” Charles sat up quickly in his seat, but Raven kept her gaze firmly on Erik.  
“Fine. Excuse me, _sir,_ but if you could you please tell me why are you have started to talk to my brother when you could be talking to any of the other creeps like you here?”

“Raven!” Charles was looking at Raven with horror, his eyes wide, but Erik merely smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

“Because, _madam,_ I am not a 'creep' as you so wonderfully put it, but I wished to speak to your brother to avoid talking to people who interrupt other's conversations without a second thought, regardless to what they were speaking about, rather like you.”

“Erik!” Charles turned his horrified gaze towards Erik, but Raven burst out laughing.

“I like this one, Charles. Keep him. I'll tell everyone you're busy.” She smirked at Erik once more before turning deftly around and walking back in the direction that she came. Erik turned back to Charles, who was staring at him with shock and for some reason, slight awe.

“So, Charles, where were we?”

 


End file.
